Eurovision Song Contest
'''Johnny Ayssa Zwingli '''or '''Eurovision Song Contest '''is a fanmade character for Hetalia:Axis Power.Aside from Tomorrowland.He is one of the characters that represents an event rather than a country or a particular place.He represents the well-known song contest in Europe. Apperance He has blue eyes,White skin and a slick blond hair.He is vey tall and is commonly seen with a black suit.He has a heart shape birthmark on his shoulder. He is can be seen also holding a microphone. Personality and Interest He has only one interest: Music.He is obsses with music so much he only talks about it.Ranging from Pop-to-EDM-to-Kpop-to-Arabic.He never stops talking about.Since his birth,music has always been a very important thing to him,as he was born for this. Relationships Participants *=Denotes Inactive Participants Albania He participated back in 2004. He manage to get into the finals on his debut, but now he always missed the semi-finals.However, he is actually happy to particpate every because of the 2012 edition, when he almost gave up hope was about to withdraw for the 2013 edition. Andorra* She particiapted back in 2004. Her last participation is the 2009 edition back in Russia. She also stated that she is might not return due to failing the semi-finals, Armenia He participated back in 2006. During the 2011, he failed to qualify to the finals for the first time, and to top it all off: Azerbaijan won the contest. Having the eagerness to compete, he decided to compete, much to the petitoners charging. When a news saying that a Azeri sniper killed a Armenian soldier, he began to fear for his life and was considering to withdraw the 2012 edition despite the fact that Azerbaijan would grant him safety. He finally withdrew the 2012 contest, which saddens both Eurovision and Azerbaijan. He returned in the 2013 edition, when Sweden won. In the 2015 edition, he manage to piss off both Azerbaijan and Turkey, when he decided to participate with the song 'Face the Shadow' (formerly 'Don't Deny') by Armenian supergroup 'Genealogy'. Australia He will debut in 2015. His participation is a one-time event. However, Eurovision stated that if he wins the 2015 edition, he could return but a European city will host the contest. He couldn't careless though. Eurovision has a large following back in Australia. In a report from a Eurovision-based website, Eurovision is considering inviting Australia back, this was confirmed to be true and he participated again in 2016. Austria He participated back in 1957. His biggest momentum ESC has with Austria is the 2014 edition, when he decided that drag queen Conchita Wurst will represent his country. When Russia and other Eastern countries (excluding the Balkans, the Baltics and Ukraine) heard about it, They began bullying Austria (Up to the point Armenia made a rude joke). However in the end, Austria won and Belarus even congratulated him. Austria is the first host nation to get a nul point. Azerbaijan He participated back in 2008. During the 2011 edition, He won and later faced a situation: Armenia's participation. He stated that he will grant him safety and his contestant. However, when a news came out that a Azeri sniper killed a Armenian solider and the insulting speech of his boss, Armenia finally withdraw, which suprisily saddens Azerbaijan as this is his only way to spread a message of world peace. In the 2015 edition, he was pissed off that Armenia send 'Face the Shadow' (nee, Don't Deny) by Genealogy, which he accused of beign political. During the 2009 contest, he pressured Eurovision to change the postcard, only to backfire when Armenia retaliated, mainly because of the "We Are The Mountains' monument was featured at the Armenian postcard. Belarus She particated back in 2004. He stated that her 2014 entry was a copycat of Robin Thick. However she manage to get in to the finals. Belgium She particiapted back in 1956. She manage to get into the finals three time (2010,2013 and 2015) on the account that boys (really cute ones) manage to did it for her. She is considering of having international rapper Stromae to represent her in 2016 like what he did for her back in the 2013 OGAE Video Contest. Out of all the entries Belgium sent, he stated that City Lights by Blanche was his favorite. City Lights was his favorite entry during the 2017 edition (with winner Amar Pelos Dois as his 4th favorite and Fan-favorite Occidentali's Karma as his 3rd). Bosnia and Hezegovina* They participated back in 1993. 2012 was their last recent participation, as a result, no Former Yugoslav nation manage to get into the finals in 2013 (Despite what bookies said to Montenegro's entry). They have never been eliminated at the semi-finals. They retunred in 2016 with the song 'Ljbuav je'. Bulgaria He participated back in 2005. He considers himself as the saddest participant ever because he only manage to get into the finals once (2007). Nevertheless, 2011 and 2012,according to Eurovision, was his best years yet because he made final-worthy song despite results. In 2016, Poli Genova has confimred that she will represent Bulgaria once again. In 2017, Bulgaria achieved his most successful placing since 2007 with the song Beautiful Mess. Croatia He participated back in 1993. He returned in 2016 after being absent in 2014 and 2015. Croatia's song 'Lighthouse' is currently one of the hot favorites to win, which he is overwhelemed by it. Cyprus He participated back in 1987. In 2018, Cyprus reached his his best placing ever (2nd place), which he's thankful for. Czech Republic She participated back in 2007. In 2016, she finally reached the finals with the song I Stand by Gabriela Gunčíková where she placed 24th. That is until Mikolas Josef represented Czech Republic with the song Like To Me, which ended up 6th. Denmark He participated back in 1957 Estonia He participated back in 1994 Finland He participated back in 1961 France He participated back in 1956. Georgia She participated back in 2007. Eurovision stated that his 2015 entry 'Warrior" was her best entry yet. Wiwibloggs named his 2014 entry "Three Minutes to Earth" as the most forgettable entry. Eurovision admitted that 2016 was a weird year for Georgia. Germany He participated back in 1956. In 2013, His song 'Glorious' was the center of controversy, with allegations of being a rip-off of 'Euphoria' and 'Don't You Worry Child'. He later claimed that most pop and dance songs have similar bassline and drops. He was cleared of charges but at a cost (his win). Germany was 9th favorite to win the contest back then. In 2015, he ,along with Austria, was the center of humiliation again when he was placed last with nul points, making him one of the two countries who got a nul point in this decade. In 2016, he got South Korea to sing a song for him (this was a reference joke, the joke is Jamie-Lee Kriewitz is a Koreaboo). Greece He participated back in 1974 Hungary She participated back in 1994. Iceland He participated back in 1986. Ireland She participated back in 1965. Ireland, to date, has the most win but has been sucking recently Israel He particiapted back in 1973. Israel won 4 times and Eurovision stated that 2 of them were pretty unique. This entries are Diva by Dana International and Toy by Netta. Eurovision stated that his favorites are Abanibi, Same Heart, Hi, HaSheket SheNish'ar, Diva, and Toy. Italy He participated back in 1965 Latvia He participated back in 2000 Lithuania He participated back in 1994 Luxembourg* He participated back in 1956. Luxembourg doesn't see himself returning anytime soon since he stated that microstates will struggle. Macedonia She participated back in 1998. In 2017 and 2018, Macedonia shocked him the most, as Macedonia sent Dance Alone by Jana Burceska and Lost and Found by Eye Cue in both respective years. Both songs have been remarkable. Malta She participated back in 1971. In 2016, Swedish singer Molly Petterson Hammar wrote a song for Malta's entrant: Ira Losco entitled 'Walk on Water'. Malta is one of the bookies favorites. Moldova He participated back in 2005. In 2017, he achieved his highest placing ever, 3rd, with the song Hey Mamma. Monaco* She participated back in 1956. She doesn't consider coming back, citing financial issues (which Eurovision often considers a lie). Montengero He participated back in 2007. Morocco She participated back in 1980. Morocco only participated once and doesn't consider returning, even if her relation with Israel is kind cooled. Netherlands He participated back in 1956. Eurovision admitted that, with the exception of 2017, he stated sounding like America. O'G3NE, the 2017 participant, stated that Lights and Shadows is dedicated to their mother and it touch Netherlands. Norway He participated back in 1960 Poland He participated back in 1994 Portugal He participated back in 1964. In 2017, Portugal finally won the Eurovision Song Contest with Amar Pelos Dois by Salvador Sobral, thus ending a 53 year old drought of failures. Romania He participated back in 1994. In 2018, Romania did not qualify for the first time since the introduction of the Semi-finals in 2004. Russia He participated back in 1994. In 2018, Russia did not qualify for the first time since the introduction of the Semi-finals in 2004. San Marino She participated back in 2008. San Marino kept on sending Valentina Monetta since 2012 (with the exception of 2015 and 2016). She manage to reach the finals in 2014. For the 2018 edition, San Marino held a National Final called 1in360. Serbia He participated back in 2007 Serbia and Montenegro* Slovakia* He participated back in 1994 Slovenia She participated back in 1993. Spain He participated back in 1961 Sweden He participated back 1958. His entry in 2015 "Heroes" won and won the hearts of a whole nation.The next year 2 hosts held it in Stockholm, Sweden. Eurovison said that Sweden is just one close to being tie with Ireland. Sweden got his just desserts in 2018, when Benjamin Ingrosso got a low televote score. Switzerland He participated back in 1956. Eurovision admitted that ever since the expansion of Eurovision, he began to suck. He's considering to have Switzerland be a part of the Big 6, but will never happen. In 1988, Switzerland got some help from Canada which resulted with his win and an international artist; Celine Dion. Tukey* He participated back in 1975. Turkey last participated in 2012 and doesn't consider coming back unless Eurovision get rid of the Big 5 and have a televote only voting, Eurovision shrugs him off and says that he's a drama queen and he only wants to win (all the time). Ukraine She participated back in 2003. In the 2016 edition, Ukraine participated with the song '1944' by Jamala, which drew criticism from her brother and some Eurovision fans due to the songs somewhat political nature (despite Ukraine explaining that '1944' is a history song). In the contest, Ukraine won over favorites Russia, Australia, and Bulgaria, resulting in a second win. Russia withdrew in the 2017 edition due to his participant, Julia Samoylova, entering Crimea without Ukraine's decision which resulting her ban (this is despite the fact that Russia was given a chance to perform via Satellite). Ukraine reached her lowest score in 2017. As of 2018, Ukraine is the only country left with a 100% qualification streak. United Kingdom He participated back in 1957. He used to be good back then, but now he's been sucking recently. Yugoslavia* Unsuccesful Attempts Kazakshtan Kazakhstan is eligible to compete, but never does so. In 2018, he'll debut in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest. Kosovo Kosovo has been interested in competing for Eurovision, but with the fact Serbia is competing and most nations don't recognize her as a country, it seems like a Kosovo debut is unlikely. Lebanon Liechtenstein Liechtenstein is eligible to compete but she never applied for EBU membership. Somewhere before the actual 2018 contest, Liechtenstein is planning to apply for membership but it was reported by Eurovision that she didn't. Qatar Scotland Soviet Union Tunisia Can Participate but Never Entered Algeria Egypt Jordan Libya Vatican City Due to the nature of the country, Vatican City doesn't want to compete. Category:Characters Category:Non-countries Category:Meme Category:Fes Category:Festival